


Crossroads

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crossroads, Dean's hurt, Gen, Hurt Dean, Injury, OC, Reader-Insert, crossroads demons, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghouls took your parents from you just a couple months ago. The Winchesters took you in and you'd formed a bond with them. Now Dean's been injured and you know that you have to make a deal to keep that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

“Please Dean let me go hang out with him! I haven’t seen any of my friends in forever,” You blow the bangs out of your face while arguing with Dean.

“It’s too dangerous!” Dean yells back and softens a bit when he sees your face crumple.

You draw in a shaky breath, “it already got my parents, it’s long gone. There’s no need for me. Now please, Dean,” You fit your face into a puppy dog look and tuck your hair behind your ear. You could win against Sammy in the dog show.

You can see him thinking it through and the moment when he carves, his eyebrows scrunching up in anger without logic to keep you here with them. The truth was that the ghoul was long gone, it killed your parents and took their form. The ghouls were dead. They couldn’t get you anymore.

“Be back by 9. Tell him I’ll come at him with a shotgun if he’s late,” Dean dismisses you, cleaning his guns instead of looking at you.

Jumping up and down, you grab your keys to your car. It’s blue on the outside and smells like the beach air freshener you got before this whole situation happened. But that was yesterday. Yesterday, you’d wanted to go to college and live your life. Today your parents were dead and Winchester pity allowed you to live with them, hunting. Foster care wasn’t a place you wanted to end up and Sam sure as hell wasn't’ going to let you go into it. Even if there was a good chance you’d find a great new family.

You pulled up the the old Skyline in your hometown. You missed Ohio, the rolling hills and the steady blue sky. You missed the cantankerous weather and the food. You’d kill for a threeway.

“Hey,” He smiled at you from the blue booth, sliding his grey eyes up and down your body. Right, new clothes, new lifestyle.

` ”My Uncle runs a mechanic shop, these clothes are the best way to keep the other workers from hitting on me. They know Dean and his style,” You dismiss the lack of cardigans and glasses from your wardrobe. You’d long since traded them in for leather jackets and band t-shirts, as well as some combat boots you’d stolen from an old army base.

“They look good, Y/N,” He swallows and you sigh at the pity you can see in his eyes, “ how are you anyway?”

You clear your throat and focus your eyes on the cream colored table. Anything to avoid the concern, a reminder of what you’d lost in just a few months. The waitress came then and you thanked Skyline for their service. Ordering a pop and a three-way left you the room to change the subject.

“How’s college going for you? Getting to travel as much as you’d wanted?” His eyes light up.

“There’s this trip to Ecuador next semester and I’ve made it onto the list!” You laugh at his expression. He’s a five year old waking up to Christmas, or a travel buff about to go to a new country.

“That’s amazing really, the other week my Uncle had to go look at a car in Washington. Ugh the hiking trails there are beautiful,” This easy going conversation was something you’d ached for. Peace and quiet and a change. Normalcy. You were so glad to see your old friend. Damn you missed Cincinnati.

Your phone rang then and you blushed deeply. God, couldn’t you get through one day without interruptions.

“Sorry, I’ve got to take this,” It was Sam. A shiver ran down your spine, he wouldn’t be calling unless something was wrong. Dean would do it for fun, but Sam?

“What’s up?” You were breathing heavy, outside in the chilly air for space.

“Y/N, it’s Dean. He… Just get over here, okay?” Your heart stops for a moment, all hurt and no pumping.

“Don’t let him,” You begin but stop when your voice starts to waver.

“I won’t. Hurry,” Sam replies and you hear the phone click off.

This couldn’t be happening again. You’d just started over. You’d put yourself back together with tape and glue and the Winchesters. They were your family now, you couldn’t lose a second one. Not in the same lifetime. You raced back inside to explain to your friend that you had to go. He looked scared and wild and you couldn’t understand why until he pushed your head in between your knees and you could breathe again.

It was happening all over again. Your reality was breaking.

“I need to leave, I’m sorry, so sorry,” You were halfway out the door. Your keys sounded like ocean waves the way they were clashing together. You were shaking, falling apart. No, you couldn’t. That was Sam’s job.

“You shouldn’t be driving,” He says and you smile at him sadly.

“I shouldn’t be alive hon, but here I am,” You leave him with that line as you drive off. If only he knew you hadn’t just lost your parents, but watched their bodies, the ghouls, die.

Steps and the door and there they were, blood on the sheets. He was pale, his freckles standing out against his face. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry._

“Have you stopped the bleeding?” You turn to Sam because the blood reminds you of your room after…

He nods but you can see his adam's apple bobbing up and down. You know his throat is thick with tears. He’s scared. It’s okay, you’re scared too.

“He’s not going to…” Live, you know. He’s down too many pints and his breathing is slow.

“Yes he will, but it’s going to be hours before he wakes up. I’ll watch him, you sleep,” You spill empty promises like building a fire. Warm, comforting, just what he needs.

Sam’s dead on his feet, his eyes look halfway closed and it doesn’t take much for you to steer him into his bed. Into blackness in sleeping.

You stood by the end of the bed and watched Sam’s breathing even out before returning to Dean. Goddammit Dean, you’d left him for an hour and he’d gone on a hunt. The wound was a river down his side.

His hand was cold. He was dying, slipping through your fingertips. You couldn’t let that happen. You knew what you had to do, something to spare Sam from it.

You had to find a crossroad and quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like more chapters of this? If so please leave a comment. As always any feedback is appreciated.  
> Thanks!!


End file.
